There's No Place Like Home
by Know Err
Summary: There is never a dull moment in Bo's house, Lauren knows that full well. She's survived Afghanistan, the Congo, and has been a slave to the Light for years. Surely, she can survive the crazies in Bo's life. Right?
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: I think this would be considered a crack-fic. Or something.

A series of one-shots that can be read together or separately. Not very heavy Doccubus-wise but I'll squeeze them in there.

The adrenaline from the finale previews are getting to me so I write you a domestic fic. However the season ends, I'm sticking to this story: Bo manages to save everybody, yay! Everybody sort of gets a happy ending. Well, my favorite people anyway.

* * *

"Lucyyyy, I'm hoooomeee," Kenzi said loudly as her boots stomped into the old club house. "Home sweet home," Kenzi said softly to herself as she stretched her arms over head. She smiled. This place, with its occasional vermin and odd smells was home.

"Hi, Kenzi," a voice said.

Kenzi's head quickly turned towards the kitchen, "Wassup, doc?"

"Just making dinner," Lauren said softly. That was when Kenzi noticed that Lauren was wearing an apron.

"Whatcha makin'?" Kenzi asked as she walked over to the table and leaned over the counter on her elbows.

"Hm, just some soup, I figured you needed something healthier than beer and greasy pizza once in a while," Lauren shrugged. She cut up cabbages and potatoes as Kenzi watched.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you need to change our menu? Take-out is fine," Kenzi said.

"I'm not changing your take-out diet, Kenzi, I'm just making something different. If you still want to eat pizza, go ahead," Lauren said reasonably. "I'm just making more options available to you."

"Hm, whatever," Kenzi shrugged. "I'm gonna take a nap upstairs."

Lauren rolled her eyes but continued her job of cutting up the vegetables with practiced skill. Her relationship with Kenzi was still prickly at best but they sometimes managed not to butt heads too much. They had one common interest that bound them together, after all: Bo.

As much as Kenzi wanted to resent the doctor and as much as Lauren wants to tell Kenzi off, they both knew how important the other was to Bo. And since Bo was important to each woman, they have an understanding not to play tug-of-war with the succubus because Bo wasn't known for making distinctive choices.

* * *

By the time Kenzi trudged back down the stairs, the house smelled heavenly and her mouth was watering.

"Is that," she asked with a quivering voice, "Borscht?"

Lauren nodded and pushed a steaming bowl in Kenzi's direction.

She scooped up a spoonful and was about to put it in her mouth, but stopped. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked clearly puzzled. She wanted to see Kenzi's reaction to the recipe she wanted to try. There really wasn't anything more to it.

Okay, fine, she wanted to win over Bo's best friend.

It would certainly make things easier between all of them if Kenzi and Lauren got along. Food seemed to appease the younger girl more than anything and Lauren knew a thing or two about cooking so the doctor chose that route. What was that saying? 'The way into a rabid territorial best friend's heart is through her bottomless pit of a stomach?'

Kenzi looked at the older woman suspiciously but took a bite. And then moaned and had another spoonful. "This is so good!"

Lauren smiled, pleased. "Really?"

"Tastes like borscht from old country," Kenzi said with an exaggerated Russian accent. "Got any bread?"

Lauren passed her a basket of bread. Kenzi grabbed a small lump and tore into it like a starved hobo.

"Shit, dude, did you effing bake these yourself?" Kenzi asked, eyes wide, mouth full.

Lauren nodded.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Kenzi asked rhetorically with a happy groan. She slurped her soup and ate her bread. It was like heaven. It tasted exactly like how her Babushka used to make. "It's like the taste of the food you make makes up for blandness of your personality."

"I'm gonna go wake up Tamsin and pretend I didn't hear that last sentence," Lauren dryly.

She leaned over the couch and gently rubbed the sleeping blonde's shoulder. "Tamsin."

The Valkyrie was a temporary settler of Bo's couch. After the shit that went down, Bo decided that she still owed the jaded blonde for taking a bullet for her. In all the chaos, nobody could prove what the Valkyrie had done even though investigations were definitely still on-going. Nobody but Bo and Tamsin knew what Tamsin's original purpose was and Bo could see that Tamsin was trying very hard not to be a bitch. And, Tamsin, for her part, begrudgingly had to accept that Bo was very much real as real can get.

Either way, Bo's couch was a step up from living in a truck and for that she was thankful.

The platinum blonde opened her eyes quickly and scowled, "What?"

"I thought that you might be hungry," Lauren said calmly, "And it's time for your medication."

Tamsin sat up with a groan, covering her bandaged side. She winced and held out her hand for the pills.

"No," Lauren said, "You have to have something to eat before I can give you anything for the pain."

"Fine," Tamsin said morosely.

Lauren walked to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl of soup and some bread for the Valkyrie.

"Why are you being so nice?" the Valkyrie gripped. "I know you hate me."

Lauren took a deep breath, "My personal feelings… can wait. You need to heal." She handed the Valkyrie the bowl and encouraged her to eat. "Eat."

Tamsin sighed and started eating. She met Lauren's eyes and gave a reluctant smile, "Thanks."

Lauren nodded and stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. At least, Tamsin was less of a trouble-maker than Vex. Lauren shook her head and smiled, wondering what the Mesmer was up to. She had enjoyed the punch she once threw him. She knew he was also long overdue for a check-up.

Bo had a way of "collecting" people. Somehow she always managed to shatter people's preconceived notions about her, challenging their own beliefs and notions in the process. After seeing see how strong and beautiful, she was inside and out, it was natural that they were then drawn to the virtuous succubus.

Lauren loved that about her. She always saw the good in people.

* * *

The door opened again and this time it was Aife with Bo holding her hand. They weren't sure about the traumas the woman endured under Taft's "care" and were slowly working with other fae doctors to at least restore some of her lucidity and strength. Bo's constant presence seemed to reassure the older, confused succubus and Lauren was personally monitoring her progress closely.

"Hey, everybody," Bo greeted with a smile. She helped Aife take a seat by the kitchen island before giving Lauren a kiss.

"This smells good," Aife said as Lauren served her a helping. "I like you."

"Thank you, Aife," Lauren said, inwardly pleased, "Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"So, Mama, what have you been up today?" Kenzi asked the older succubus who smiled absently at her.

* * *

There was another knock on the door, this time it was Dyson.

"Just here to pick up Aife," Dyson said gruffly. He threw a quick glance at his recovering partner on the couch. Tamsin scowled but nodded her head in greeting.

Aife had been taken into Light custody but seeing as she wasn't mentally fit to face her charges, they were first working on making her better. The Elders had allowed Bo some leniency, Aife could leave the Light compound under certain conditions but would be closely monitored and tracked. Naturally, Dyson was assigned to the job.

"Why don't you have a bite to eat before you go?" Bo asked.

The wolf nodded eagerly, the food's smell had his stomach growling.

"Do you like it?" Kenzi asked with a wide grin.

Dyson nodded, taking another bite.

"Lauren made it," the spunky girl added with an evil smirk.

A thousand years as a warrior stopped Dyson from spitting out the food. It didn't, however, stop him from scowling.

"This is pretty good," Dyson said to his blonde rival. It was the truth. It just tasted bitter when he said it.

Lauren nodded at him levelly. While there was a truce between them, it was still a little difficult to adjust trying to one-up the other. Dyson was also still annoyed with Lauren for running off and Lauren still resented Dyson for being an ass.

Thankfully, Bo stepped in, placing an arm around Lauren and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "My domestic goddess," she beamed.

* * *

"You are so good at taking care of everybody," Bo said, giving Lauren a lingering kiss. It made Lauren's toes curl as she pulled Bo to her body as she finished fixing up the mess in the kitchen.

"Well," Lauren shrugged and cleared her throat. She felt shy of the compliment.

"What do you say about me taking care of you now?" Bo asked, sliding her hands to the small of Lauren's back. "I ran us a bubble bath."

"Oh, yes, please," Lauren whimpered. Her entire body was screaming for a massage.

"Babe," Bo started, absently soaping Lauren's arms.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, Bo?" Lauren turned slightly to face the hesitant succubus.

"I was thinking of moving into a bigger place," Bo said.

"Oh?" Lauren said, trying to coax the words out of the succubus, "Did you talk about this with Kenzi?"

"She doesn't know yet but with Tamsin sleeping on the couch and my mom coming over a lot, I thought we could use the extra space," Bo shrugged.

"That does sound logical, and I know first hand how drafty and cold this place is in the winter," Lauren replied. "Not to mention, the dust and the asbestos.."

"I was wondering…" Bo continued unsurely.

"…Wondering?" Lauren encouraged.

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in with us," Bo said. "When we get a better place."

Lauren remained quiet for the longest time.

Bo began to panic and backpedal, "I mean, don't feel pressured or anything. I know you like having your own space when you're working and I know Kenzi and I can be a nuisance. Add Tamsin in the mix and..." Bo shrugged.

"Okay," Lauren said and smiled.

"Okay?" A slow, giddy smile began to form on Bo's face.

"Okay, Bo, I'll move in with you."

And later, when she rested back against Bo's bubbly bossom, Lauren thought that having to put up with Bo's cranky temporary housemates, a possessive best friend, and an even more possessive ex-boyfriend was worth it.

* * *

A/N: I will just post chapters randomly until I quit but this will be posted as complete as each chapter, though somewhat related, can stand on its own. 3

See you soon!


	2. Tie Me Up in Knots

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It let me know that my crazy story is appreciated. Do tell me if the characters start getting OOC or if I've over exaggerated their personalities. If you guys have any ideas on what else I can add to my chapters, feel free to tell me.

* * *

"What are you guys watching?"

"Nothing," Lauren and Kenzi said simultaneously as the younger girl instinctively switched off the TV with the remote she had on hand. Lauren twitched.

Tamsin looked at them suspiciously, her lips set in a thin line and her eyebrow raised.

"You were watching the Notebook, weren't you?" Tamsin grinned, her voice was condescending as she leaned cockily against the wall.

"How'd you know?" Lauren asked calmly.

"Lauren!" Kenzi groaned because the doctor gave them away.

Lauren looked at her, "What? She wouldn't know what we were watching unless she watched it herself." At her statement, Tamsin looked away, hiding a blush. Then she glared at both of them.

"You're welcome to join us," Lauren said. She was sincere.

Tamsin walked towards them on the old, battered but comfortable couch.

"Hell no," Kenzi mumbled, "You sit on the other side." Which would place Lauren between them.

"Fine," Tamsin said, making a show of how she totally didn't want to be there. "Might as well, seeing as my date ditched me. Whatever."

Lauren rolled her eyes, _Children_.

By the time the movie ended, Lauren had passed the tissue box between Kenzi and Tamsin, amused that both girls cried their eyes out over the movie. Well, Tamsin dabbed at the moisture in her eyes. Kenzi's mascara was a mess.

"It's okay," she said to both of them with a cat-like smile.

"Shut up," Kenzi sniffled. "You didn't even cry. You're heartless."

Tamsin was strangely quiet, wiping away her own tears. Lauren hesitantly raised her hand and slowly patted Tamsin's shoulder comfortingly. When the Valkyrie did not react negatively, Lauren gave her a smile.

"It's just a movie, Kenzi," Lauren told the younger girl who still scoffed at her. "I—" She was interrupted when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lo," Bo said on the other end. "Just checking in on you guys."

"We're fine, Bo. Just having a girl's night on the couch. The levels of estrogen are… astronomical," Lauren smiled. Her couch-mates were rolling their eyes.

"Mm, Doctor, again with the big words," Bo said. "I can't wait to get home. It's supposed to be you and me on that couch." Lauren could hear Bo's pout. "Anyway, gotta go. See you soon. Love you."

They said their good-byes, Kenzi gagging over Lauren's saccharine replies while Tamsin looked a little wistful.

"Hey, why don't we watch Vex's porno collection?" Kenzi suggested. She walked over to a small box in the corner and picked out a couple of DVDs. They really were the Mesmer's collection because it had graphic pictures of BDSM.

"W-what?" Lauren asked, a little shocked of the DVD covers.

"Eh," Tamsin shrugged, eyeing Kenzi's choices indifferently. "Why not? While we're at it, got any booze?"

"Already ahead of you, sister," Kenzi said, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid from under the couch. She uncapped it and wiped the mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She took a swig and passed it to Tamsin who took a couple of gulps herself.

"You want some?" the Valkyrie offered the doctor.

"Tamsin, I don't know how the alcohol will react to your medication—"

"Stop being a wet blanket and drink already," Tamsin said, pushing the bottle into Lauren's hands.

Lauren nodded and took a modest sip before Kenzi took the bottle again.

The DVD started to play and they hissed in collective sympathy when one of the characters in the movie got his back whipped by an impressive looking "torture" device.

Lauren covered her eyes with her hands but peaked between her fingers.

Kenzi winced and cringed.

Tamsin… was Tamsin. "Damn," she smirked as she took a sip watching the Domme give it to her slave.

"I don't get it," Lauren said after a while.

"Psh, figures," Tamsin scoffed. Lauren was looked like such a virginal type. Probably wore white underwear with flowers all over it to match the image.

"No, I meant," she gave a non-smile and took a breath before she continued. "They tied the knots wrong," Lauren explained. "See, if you pulled that one," she pointed at the TV, "The knot would easily come undone. Isn't the point of bondage is to prevent movement or escape?"

Kenzi and Tamsin looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Lauren asked, genuinely curious, "You learn the proper ways of knotting especially if you need to knot to hold or come undone for first aid or emergency purposes."

"Just when I thought this could get interesting," Kenzi said.

"Well, I could certainly teach you guys and demonstrate," Lauren offered.

* * *

"Um, do I want to know?" Bo said. She walked into the clubhouse expecting everyone to be snuggled up on the couch in their jammies watching something like "A Walk to Remember," and that was not what she found.

Kenzi was hanging by her wrists against the wall, rope all over her body, while Lauren was comparing ways to tie knots with Tamsin.

"Uh, no?" Lauren smiled sheepishly.

"Lauren, let me go!" Kenzi whined. She tried not to squirm. Squirming lead to some… friction.

Lauren swiftly tugged on something and Kenzi fell on the floor. "Ow," she complained.

"Sorry, Kenzi," Lauren shrugged apologetically. "You were the lightest and Tamsin's injured." She gently helped the girl up and set about untying her.

The little Russian girl scowled and mumbled something under her breath.

"Okay, now I really don't want to know," Bo said, eyebrows raised.

"Keep your pants on, Succubus," Tamsin said, "We just watched Vex's porno and got curious."

"That… makes it worse," Bo said with a deeply perturbed look. Not that she hasn't thought of Lauren doing… stuff… but Vex's tastes tended to be somewhat disturbing and extravagant.

"The good doctor was just showing us her rope tricks," Tamsin grinned knowingly. "She's a good girl scout and she was just sharing with the class." There was a suggestive, seductive purr behind her voice as her eyes flickered to Lauren.

"Lauren has many skills," Bo pointed out, crossing her arms on her chest. "None of which she has to demonstrate on _anyone_." Her eyes flashed possessively as she stood tall and intimidating.

Lauren swallowed and cleared her throat. _Damn_.

Aware of the heated stare down between Bo and Tamsin, Lauren decided to intervene. "Why don't I make everyone some hot cocoa and we can watch another movie? Err, but none of Vex's," she stuttered with an awkward smile.

"I'll have coffee," Tamsin said as she walked over to the coffee maker. She didn't want to get into a fight with a succubus over a girl, of all things. She was just trying to get Bo's goat.

"Can I have mine with cookies?" Kenzi requested. She tried not to look eager but Lauren's baked goods were _orgasmic._

"I'll pop one in the oven," Lauren smiled indulgently.

* * *

By the time they were all crammed in the couch and Bo had changed into sleepwear, everybody was happily sipping their comfort beverages. Tamsin had her spiked coffee, Kenzi had her spiked hot cocoa and cookies, and Bo poured Lauren and herself some wine.

The succubus strategically placed herself between Tamsin and Lauren. As much as Kenzi pouted and wanted to sit next to her best friend, she really didn't want to argue with a territorial succubus.

"Dr. Hotpants, your sharp skinny elbows are jabbing into me," Kenzi said.

"Sorry, Kenzi," Lauren said. Bo solved their problem by pulling Lauren closer to her, so much that the doctor was almost on her lap. There was an arm around Lauren to keep her there.

"Couch yoga," Bo mumbled in Lauren's ear, her breath caressing the sensitive shell.

Lauren said nothing but he doctor's eyes expressed her mirth. Still, she wasn't one to cuddle when there was an audience, having a tendency to feel a little shy and reserved with certain forms of affection (unless there was a certain wolf in the audience). Bo, on the other hand, was a cuddle monster and could care less. It was just Tamsin and Kenzi and they were at home. She should be able to snuggle the life out of Lauren if she wanted to.

Again, Tamsin and Kenzi rolled their eyes and looked away. Just a teeny bit jealous.

Just a tiny bit.

"Well, I'm picking the movie," Bo said decisively. She pulled out a copy of Drunken Master knowing it would appease everybody and not lead into any more mischief. And for a while, it worked. Everybody sat quietly and laughed when appropriate.

Towards the latter half of the movie, Bo started to run her fingers through Lauren's hair. "I love movie night," she said, kissing the blonde's temple.

"Me, too," Lauren smiled up to those brown eyes looking at her.

"Shh, shut the hell up, you two," Tamsin said.

"Tamsin, don't make me kick your ass," Bo warned, nuzzling Lauren much to Lauren's discomfort –not that she wasn't enjoying the attention, it just made certain parts of her tingly.

"The only ass you're getting tonight is Lauren's," Kenzi mumbled to her mug, giving her two cents.

"We don't have to listen to this," Bo said, standing up quickly, pulling Lauren up with her.

"But—" the rest of her sentence was lost as she stared into Bo's deep gaze. The pulse of heat Bo sent from the hand on her wrist to the rest of her body took all of her self control as she struggled not to shudder into a massive pile of goo. It also let her know what Bo was trying to do with her dramatic antics. "Um, okay."

She let herself be dragged up the stairs –but not before they grabbed a couple bottles of Gatorade from the fridge- and was unceremoniously pushed onto Bo's sheets.

"You smell so good," Bo said, inhaling the scent of Lauren's shampoo. Her eyes turned blue, "Now, why don't you show me some of that stuff you were teaching Tamsin?"

* * *

Kenzi had a hand covering her mug as she tried to shield her cookies from falling debris from the ceiling.

"Does this happen often…?" Tamsin asked, annoyed and a bit impressed.

"Fortunately, no," Kenzi replied, "Although, I wish It wouldn't happen when I'm eating here!" She flicked off chipped paint from her half-bitten white chocolate chip macadamia cookie with disdain. "You get used to it," she assured the Valkyrie.

"I know I only get half as much action as she does... but does she have to rub it in?" Tamsin complained talking a large sip of her spiked drink.

"Honey, you're preaching to the choir," Kenzi deadpanned, turning up the volume of the movie to drown out the thumping and the moaning.

* * *

A/N: I think the next one will be doccubus-centric if I manage to recapture the plot bunny. See you soon.


	3. One Day We're Gonna Get So High

A/N: Do not bet your life on Word's auto-save 'cause if you did, you'd be long dead by now. It's not very Doccubus-centric but I blame auto-save. Every. Darn. Time.

* * *

"Bo, we need to deal with our elephant."

"We have an elephant?"

"Bo."

Bo sighed and pouted, "Fine, what about our elephant?"

"Bo, you know I need to go home."

Bo looked at her petulantly. "You want to leave."

"Bo… this isn't about _that_," Lauren tried to reassure, but she knew that Bo still had issues about her leaving. "I haven't been home in over two weeks, I know I can do laundry while I'm here but I really would like a new set of clothes to change into. Not to mention, I have to check on my slides, check my mail, water the plants (which are probably dead by now), feed my cat –"

"Lauren, you don't have a cat. Even if you did, I would make sure she was adequately _satisfied_." Bo said, teasingly and with just a hint of pleading. "So satisfied, your cat wouldn't ever want to go back to your loft where it will be all lonely and neglected without me."

Lauren crinkled her nose as she smiled at Bo's corny innuendo but mustered all her resolve. "Bo," she begged, holding Bo's hands in her own.

"Fine," Bo huffed and gave Lauren a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't be like that," Lauren asked, "I'll be back before you know it."

"But I miss you already," Bo said, still pouting.

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled. "We'll go look at some real estate magazines with Kenzi when I come back, how does that sound?"

* * *

"Where's Lauren?" Kenzi said, storming into Bo's bedroom. She had come home to find an immaculate, non-baked-goods-containing, Lauren-less kitchen. _What the hell?_

"No, 'Hey, Bo-bo, how is your day? I missed you.'" Bo said sarcastically as she sorted her own pile of clean laundry on the bed. Occasionally, she found something of Lauren's. She had even tried wearing one of Lauren's t-shirts but it was kind of tight in the chest area so she wore Lauren's tanktop instead. It barely restrained the girls but then again, most of her own clothes didn't either.

"Uh, no," Kenzi replied with a puzzled face. "I repeat: _donde esta_ Lauren?"

"She went home," Bo said with a huff. It still annoyed her that she had been _abandoned_ for some stupid, thirsty wall plants and mold slides. _Hello! I mean, look at me, I'm a freakin' succubus, I should be irresistible,_ she thought to herself. _Then again, professional Lauren is always so yummy. Hm._

Kenzi smacked her.

"Ow!" Bo said, clutching her arm. She looked at Kenzi with a scowl. "Domestic violence much?"

"What did you do?" Kenzi demanded.

"Nothing!" Bo said defensively, raising her arms, "She had to go home and do chores and science-y stuff. Besides, why do you care where Lauren is?"

"Dude, she can literally make _anything_ out of scratch," Kenzi said empathically. "My taste buds have been so spoiled. And, she totally promised to make me brownies." She stomped her boots like a small child.

"I think you've had way too many brownies already," Bo poked the skinny girl on the stomach.

"What? There's more of Kenzi to love," Kenzi said in her defense, rubbing her tummy. "There's nothing wrong with that." She raised her head, holding a dignified air. Bo snorted.

"Check the fridge, Poppin' Fresh," Bo said, "I think she left a note on something for you."

Kenzi squealed happily, skipping down the stairs and checking the fridge's shelves. Sure enough, a metal bowl with some cling wrap had a post-it on top. It had her name on it and some common sense baking instructions.

Kenzi smirked evilly at the brownie dough, plans already swimming in her head. "Mwuahaha. _Excellent_," she said giddily to herself.

Bo walked down the stairs, laundry basket in her arms. She looked at Kenzi strangely but didn't bother asking and just chalked it up to her best friend's little quirks. "Oh, Kenz," she smiled affectionately.

"What?" Kenzi asked, clutching the metal bowl tightly to her, "I have big plans for this stuff."

Bo simply accepted that she won't always understand Kenzi but she loved the girl to bits.

"You know," the wigged girl said thoughtfully as she took a spoon and scooped a little brownie dough to try, "Why don't you just go to Lauren's place? I mean, she needed to go home but she didn't say you couldn't go with her." She put the spoon in her mouth and moaned in happiness at the fudgy miracle Lauren left her as Bo considered her statement. Yes, these brownies would totes fit her plans _perfectly_.

Bo thought for a moment, "You know what? You're right. You're right." She put on her jacket and headed for Lauren's. "I'm gonna go see Lauren!"

"I'll save you some brownies!" Kenzi called after her but they were both distracted by different things. The thief rubbed her hands together as she looked at her prize. "Come to Mama."

* * *

The door was open when Bo got to Lauren's loft. Lauren was, as usual, peering into her microscope and taking notes.

"Bo," Lauren said, surprised but not unpleasantly so. She quirked a brow, "Is that mine?" She pointed to the top Bo was wearing under her black leather jacket. Bo nodded.

"Sexy," the doctor said as she sauntered over to her girlfriend.

Bo leaned over, practically falling into Lauren's embrace, and they shared a long, soft kiss. When they pulled away, Bo just looked deeply into Lauren's expressive eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked softly, gentle as Bo played with her blonde hair.

"Nothing," Bo said, "I just… missed you."

"It's only been two hours," Lauren laughed, not unkindly, and gave Bo a squeeze.

"It was a long two hours," Bo nuzzled Lauren's neck and inhaled.

"I was gonna be back by tonight," Lauren said, pointing to a packed bag next to the couch. "I just needed to work on a serum for Tamsin."

"Tamsin?"

"Well," Lauren began, wrapping her arms tight around Bo, "Maybe something to help her… her Valkyrie powers seem to have an unfortunate side-effect on her overall health."

"Couldn't resist, can you?" Bo teased, giving Lauren a playful tug. If there wasn't anything broken for Lauren to fix, she moved on to finding things to improve.

"My favorite patient doesn't require my medical expertise anymore now that she has excellent control of her biological needs," Lauren said, pretending to pout.

"Well, you could use that free time to spend with your girlfriend," Bo offered with a toothy grin.

"Hm… I don't know, she's awfully," Lauren paused as she inserted her hands in Bo's back pockets, "Awfully insatiable and I'm afraid of spoiling her."

"And what if you've spoiled me from loving anyone else?" Bo said, hooking her fingers on Lauren's belt loops.

"Hm, impossible," Lauren said, pretending to be all sage-like. "You have a huge," she pressed a delicate finger to Bo's chest, "Huge heart."

"All the better to love you with, my dear," Bo smiled.

* * *

They found Kenzi and Tamsin on the couch with a batch of brownies. Kenzi looked relaxed and half asleep while Tamsin looked amused.

"Hey, it's BoLo," Kenzi smiled and blinked slowly.

"Are you… okay?" Bo looked at the girl's dazed expression.

"Yep, I was just sharing the best brownies with the best Valkyrie ever," Kenzi replied dreamily.

Lauren took a bite of the brownies Kenzi had out on a place. She saw the mess Kenzi and Tamsin left on the kitchen counter. "Space brownies," she told a confused Bo.

"Yeah," Kenzi said, "How'd you know? Is it 'cause you went to space camp?" She giggled, "They have space brownies in space camp, right?"

"It's not that kind of camp, Kenzi," Lauren said calmly. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or reprimand the girl so she showed no outward sign of emotion. "Alright, where did you get the cannabis?"

"Me," Tamsin smirked as she lounged on the couch opposite Kenzi. She was enjoying her buzz.

Kenzi, on the other hand, was probably reaching the stoned stage.

"Seriously," Bo said, a little pissed.

The blonde officer shrugged. "What? It's good shit," Tamsin said. "It was better than the stuff Kenzi had."

"I had a friend score me an eight," Kenzi said, "But Tamsin… she had a huge bag of the good stuff."

"Drug bust," Tamsin offered innocently. "They won't miss it."

Bo and Lauren each gave an exasperated sigh.

"I gotta say, the brownies would have been good on their own," Tamsin complimented as she took another brownie and raised it in salute before eating.

"We just made them betterer," Kenzi laughed. She was a very happy girl.

"How many have you had?" Bo asked Kenzi.

"Um, three?" Kenzi looked at her fingers as she held up two of them, "Whoa, Bo, my fingerprints are so cool." She turned her palm towards the Succubus, "Look at the ridges, they're all wavy and ridge-y."

Lauren rolled her eyes and sat on the couch as well, grabbing the brownie she took a bite out of.

"Lauren?" Bo asked and was confused as Lauren chewed.

"Dr. Hotpants isn't square after all," Kenzi said, eyes half-closed, "She is totally not square. She's like, people-shaped." She looked at Lauren and squeezed the doctor's thigh, "You have loooong legs that go forever. Damn. And your hair… it's so soft." She touched tendrils of Lauren's hair in fascination.

Lauren looked at Tamsin and Bo.

"I went to college," Lauren shrugged as if that explained everything.

"You were probably the type to party all night and then ace the test the next day, weren't you?" Tamsin asked wryly. Lauren shrugged innocently.

"I love after-hours Lauren," Bo said. She stood at the back of the couch, behind Lauren. Lauren reached up and offered Bo a bite. The succubus responded to the offer by leaning over the couch and placing her arms around Lauren shoulders. She nibbled on the offered brownie and bussed Lauren's cheek.

"I showed up hung over for a botany test once," Lauren offered.

"L-squared is a BAMF," Kenzi sighed. She lied down and placed her head on Lauren's lap as stretched her lean, booted legs over the arm of the couch. "Dude, the ceiling has like, a huge hole. What if I fall in?" She stretched out her hand as if expecting to touch infinity.

"Then we'll just reel you back in, Space Cadet," Bo quipped, looking over Lauren's shoulder to look at Kenzi's face. She had to laugh at her best friend's expression. It reminded her of the first time she met Kenzi who, at the time, was roofied inside an elevator.

Kenzi smiled up to Lauren and Bo's face, "I lurve you guys." She tried to pat their faces but ended up patting Lauren's chest.

Dr. Lewis raised a dignified eyebrow at the younger girl, an amused smile cracked through her aloof facade.

"We love you, too, Kenz," Bo said, moving Kenzi's grabby hand away from parts of her girlfriend that she wasn't willing to share. They might be only handfuls but those handfuls belonged to her, damn it. As much as she loved the Russian girl, Kenzi can go look for her own. The succubus stroked Kenzi's cheek with affection as Kenzi blinked hazily up at her.

Tamsin watched the entire scene with amusement and melancholy.

But Bo turned to her and smiled, "Hey, you want something to eat other than brownies?"

It felt… nice… to be included. Tamsin was surprised that, for better or for worse, these people were here for her now. She was withthem now. And they were with her.

"Fuck it," Tamsin said with a wry grin, feeling the munchies and a sort of high that couldn't have come from the weed, "Whaddya have?"

* * *

A/N: I do not advocate the use of illegal substances, I am a mere writer (an amateur at that). So kids, just say no to drugs.

Anyway, fellow Doccubus readers, I regretfully have to say good-bye (for now) soon. I shall be returning to real life and its burdensome responsibilities. I could only hope that I have the inner fortitude and genius Dr. Lewis possesses but I am a mere mortal. L-Squared totally has a church and magical hair flipping skills.

Plus, I really owe my Kigo readers an update so I need to work on that if I do manage to find the time.

But who knows? I might get hit by the feels and write some more. Maybe you'd just magically find an update after a long while or a short while. I haven't seen and therefore haven't freaked out over the finale yet so I might update sooner than I anticipate. Either way, see you soon.


	4. Rubber Ducky

A/N: I don't know why but I enjoy my Laurenzi lezbromance.

* * *

Bo woke up and dazedly reach across the empty space reserved for a certain brilliant doctor. Finding the sheets Lauren-free, the succubus cracked an eye open, sleepily trying to locate her sooo sexy, super smart teddy bear.

"Lauren?"

She was treated to the sight of Lauren's back. The blonde was in yoga pants and a razorback tanktop with a golden sheen of perspiration over every inch of her exposed skin, the corded muscles of her back and arms prominent. Shivers ran down Bo's back and she, too, broke out in sweat.

The object of her insatiable lust (and deep affections), however, was oblivious.

Eyes closed and with earbuds plugged in, Lauren took in a deep breath listening to the digital recording of a man's deep, soothing voice directing her movements. She was so focused on finding her center and breathing in good chi, she did not notice the predator that watched every slow, elegantly controlled movement of her body.

Bo dropped the sheets and crouched naked around the doctor to see the blonde's face in deep, calm concentration. Oblivious, Lauren continued to move her hand and arms as if pushing around a beach ball.

Bo waited patiently (serious, concentrate-y Lauren was hot) until Lauren breathed one last strong exhale and her arms fell to her sides. Lauren opened her eyes to Bo's smile.

"Hi," said the succubus.

"Hello," the doctor murmured.

They kissed a soft 'Good Morning' and stood quietly, their bare toes brushing against each other. Just soaking up each other's presence.

"Hey, Bo-oh-Whoa! Dude, can we put away the succulent ass? 'Cause it's too early in the morning for _that _kind of moon," Kenzi said, shattering the tranquil moment between the doctor and the succubus. She slapped Bo's ass earning herself a yelp and a glare from the dark haired vixen.

Lauren eyes rolled to the ceiling before she pulled Bo's body against hers and rubbed at the spot Kenzi smacked. Fortunately for Kenzi, Bo happily chose to wrap her arms around Lauren instead of wrapping them around her best friend's neck.

"Je voudrais du bacon, s'il vous plait." the petite girl with the shoe fetish not-so-discretely demanded. She was starving and Tamsin slept like the dead so Kenzi couldn't boss her around. "Kenzi needs to be fed." She rubbed her flat stomach.

The two other women stared at her

"What?" she asked innocently.

* * *

"I'm just saying, this place has a lot of sentimental value," Kenzi said with a mouthful of bacon and spinach omelet (curtesy of ine Dr. Lewis) smothered in ketchup. She was suddenly not on board with plans of moving.

"Kenzi, how about we get you sentimental sharing a bed with a valkyrie?" Bo threatened. Kenzi and Tamsin were both pigheaded and sassy, and they all knew WWIII would start if they started rooming together so Bo's threat was not a bluff.

"Oh, hell no," Kenzi instantly protested.

"It would be an downgrade from the couch," the Valkyrie deadpanned next to her. Kenzi muttered under breath.

"Kenzi, don't talk with your mouthful," Lauren said as she set down a plate of toast. Kenzi chewed as fast as she could so as to make room for Lauren's homemade bread.

"We really need the space. Think of all the room we can have at the new place. Plus, we can get a better kitchen," Bo baited.

"Hm, we do need a bigger oven," Lauren agreed. "We can make roast and stuff. My Aunt Edna's recipe."

"Ooor...we could renovate," Kenzi suggested. "I'm great with power tools!" Bo sighed.

"This building is supposed to be condemned, Kenzi," Bo said. "We are lucky she has held up for us for as long as she has."

"I've lived in shittier places." Kenzi shrugged. "This place is home."

Bo and Lauren shared a look.

* * *

"So, Dr. Lewis... tai chi?"

Lauren smiled faintly. "Yeah." She sighed a little, "It helps me calm down."

Sensing something else behind Lauren's words, the succubus worried. "Are you okay?" Bo asked immediately.

"I'm fine," Lauren smiled but exhaled, "It's just... It's just that I haven't lived with people in a long time. It needs getting used to. Kenzi is a bit much but she grows on you... Anyway, I learned that tai chi helps with just quieting down all the noises." She smiled, "I learned it in the field, actually."

The smug smirk that slid across her face made Bo curious. "Oh? And who taught you tai chi, doctor?"

"Oh, you know... The head of our research team when I was in Egypt."

"Do tell."

"She was cute. Very... bouncy."

"Bouncy?" Bo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was full of energy," Lauren clarified with a laugh. "I noticed, though, that she was really into meditation."

"So you asked her to teach you," Bo concluded.

"Yes, I woke up at the crack of dawn like the 'eager' student that I was -never mind that we collected data throughout the night and I was exhausted," Lauren smiled.

"Tired? Of science-y stuff?" Bo mocked gasp in disbelief.

Lauren playfully pinched her nose. "We practiced on the rooftops... alone with the sunrise."

"Sounds romantic," Bo said, smiling, "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing." Lauren said.

"Nothing?" Bo asked in disbelief. "You had her all alone and nothing?"

"Some people are just far more interesting to learn from," Lauren confessed.

Bo smiled. "And other people?"

"Hm," Lauren pretended to think and then grabbed Bo around the waist. "Other people are just far more gorgeous and, mmm, are made for kisses."

* * *

Lauren was in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards in Bo's kimono. Kenzi watched her with a raised brow when she headed towards the stairs carrying a bottle of apple cider vinegar and a box of baking soda.

"What's up, doc? Cool McGuyver-y stuff?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Lauren replied, long legs quickly bringing her upstairs.

"Now you definitely have to tell me," Kenzi trudged noisily after her. She couldn't walk as fast (she was tiny) or as far (because of the heels). By the time she got there, Lauren was sitting on the side of the tub.

"Um, no... I don't have to," Lauren smirked as she tightened a towel around herself.

Kenzi stood in her stilleto boots and looked at Lauren in the eye. "Tell me."

"I'm just taking a bath and washing my hair, Kenz," pointing to the paraphernalia she set up next to the tub.

"You're shitting me. With cooking ingredients?"

"Well, you see, most commercial shampoos contain sulfates which-"  
Kenzi held up her hand, "Spare me the chemistry lecture, doc. What's this stuff supposed to do?"

Lauren sucked in air before she spoke, "Baking soda for 'shampoo' and apple cider vinegar for your 'conditioner.'"

"What the hell?" Kenzi was a little disturbed. Lauren sometimes acted like such a hippie for someone so doctor-y and frigid.

Lauren shrugged. "Not everyone has nice straight hair that behaves, Kenzi."  
"They have frickin' shampoo for that," Kenzi retorted.

"As I was about to explain, that the chemical compounds that make your shampoo lather makes for dry and frizzy hair because it affects and may even irritate the sebaeacous gland. Futhermore-"

"Okay, I think I get it but doesn't that smell weird?"

"Not if the vinegar is diluted enough. It shouldn't smell like anything." Lauren was tempted to get into a diatribe about how wearing fragrances diminished the sense of smell by 10% because the brain has a way of numbing itself from prolonged exposure to stimulus -but she bit her tongue. Kenzi stared a her for long moments.

"What about the shiny?" Kenzi said, pulling up a lock of her long black hair.

"Rinse with cold water because your hair follicles-" Lauren was again about to get on her scientific soapbox.

"Bill Nye, I really don't care for the science," Kenzi stalled another long diatribe.

"Fine," Lauren said exasperated. Kenzi could swear she looked like she was about to pout.

"You realize that this is the longest most interesting conversation we've ever had minus the science stuff?" Kenzi said suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Lauren replied, looking at the other girl and realizing how underdressed she was. "May I bathe in private now if you have no further questions?" she asked dryly and adjusted the towel covering her body and grabbed a scrunchie for her hair, tying it up messily as a pile on top of her head.

Kenzi blinked as if only seeing Lauren for the first time, "Damn." She complimented as she looked at Lauren head to toe. Dr. Hotpants really had legs that could go on forever and those flexed toned arms are so-

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them. Bo looked amused. She knew, though, that she had to save Lauren from the Kenzi ambush. "Is there a problem here?"

"Relax, I was just exchanging hair tips with Lauren," Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Well, let her bathe so we can all go look at houses together," Bo requested.

Kenzi raised her chin and walked to her room petulantly. "Fine!"

Bo sighed heavily.

"She'll come around," Lauren assured softly as she gingerly stepped into the tub. "Wash my back?"

Bo grabbed the body scrub and lathered a washcloth which she used to scrub gently down the doctor's spine. "She just needs a sound talking to."

"You'll attract more flies with honey, babe," Lauren murmured, relaxing under Bo's touch.

"I don't know, Dr. Lewis," Bo quipped as she watched water slither down her lover's back, "You seem to be attracting with vinegar just fine."

* * *

A/N: And this chapter was my attempt to explain arm porn and hair porn (other than Zoie Palmer was simply placed on God's green earth to be gorgeous and awesome 24/7).

S3E03 was pretty interesting when Lauren used household items to stab Bo's butt with an antidote. I figured she'd have everyday alternatives for other stuff. And, no-poo would also explain her amazeballs hair.

And it's been obvious that Dr. Lewis has amazing arms but is shit at kicking ass (although, that right hook was decent [from the angle the shot was taken]) and I think tai chi can explain that. It builds muscles, endurance, and flexibility and is also a mind exercise... which is sooo Lauren.

To my reader/s hoping I bump up the story's rating, I'm sorry but I don't know how to write 'mature' stories. Sex, drama, and violence are not my forte. I can only offer you my fluff.

I also apologize for lack of Tamsin. I'm not against the character but hints of her having some detailed backstory in the next season has me a little frustrated only because _Lauren_. I think I rest my case.

Oh, and should I start marking this story as unfinished? Because I feel like it's starting to head somewhere (but I kind of don't want it to because it'd require commitment to update and actually write a plot. Haha).

See you soon.


	5. Momma Knows Best

A/N: After the overwhelming amount of reviews for my recent one-shot, I might continue the other one-shot with the warning that it'll be angsty and may contain a lot of warnings. I'm afraid it would ruin the cute so I'm still thinking about it.

After all, I need to finish this one first. It's not as cute and I don't update frequently but I hope it is still to your liking. Sorry for the mistakes. They are turning off the lights at the library as I post this!

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Aife grew stronger everyday. It had come to the point that she could 'feed' herself again, draining a few 'volunteer' underfae under the close watch. With renewed physical strength, her mental state was also returning.

As it was, Lauren found herself alone with the older succubus after they had baked some cookies. Bo had run out on a case with Kenzi and Tamsin tagging along. The dynamic domestic doctor sat on the kitchen table busied herself reading her latest lab results for an experiment she was conducting while Aife was quietly washing dishes.

After a while, though, Lauren realized she no longer heard the sloshing sounds of water nor the clattering of plates and utensils. Aife was no longer rinsing plates.

Instead, she was occupying herself by staring at Lauren.

The look that the woman was giving her was unnerving. It was like the older succubus was peering into the doctor's private inner thoughts and found it all amusing, as a cat would amuse itself by playing (and eventually killing) with a small mouse. Sometimes, Lauren felt that the succubus was truly lucid when she looked the most malicious.

"Have you ever thought of what it would be like to live for hundreds of years?" Aife asked her. Lauren was already in high alert but showed no outward signs. The question, however, surprised her.

"Not, really," Lauren shrugged. "No."

"Not even for a little bit?"

"Whether I live 50 years or 500 years, it means very little of I remain a slave to the fae," Lauren said, finding the table top interesting.

"And what about Bo?" It was the question Lauren knew she'd eventually have to face.

"Ever second with Bo… never feels like it's enough," Lauren admitted, "Although… it feels like forever at the same time. It's a very strange concept but then again, the perception of time is so arbitrary."

"It's not unusual for a succubus to bond to only one person," Aife said in distaste. "But it is uncommon. In many ways, she takes after her grandmother."

"Your mother?" Lauren asked to clarify.

Aife nodded, eyes never straying from Lauren's. "You'll break her heart when you die."

Lauren shrugged, "No one lives forever."

"Yes," Aife conceded, "That's true. But, how many succubus have you heard of bonding with a human? Even if you don't die immediately, you still die quickly in fae standards."

"Then that only makes every second with her precious," Bo said from behind Aife. She had walked in so quietly neither of them noticed her entrance.

She kissed Lauren on the lips and gave a kiss to Aife on the cheek. "I'm just gonna shower," she nodded meaningfully to both of them.

"Think about it," Aife said.

Kenzi declared her prescence with a loud entrance followed by the valkyrie who smirked wryly at the girls antics.

"Cookies," the polyglot exclaimed. She was about to shove one in her mouth before she stopped and looked at the bakers in suspicion. "This doesn't happen to be filled with _love_, would it?"

Aife sighed and raised her eyebrow exasperatedly. Lauren's lip twitched as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Nope, just baking soda, eggs, flour, butter, sugar," Lauren counted off the ingredients with her fingers.

Kenzi nodded but mumbled with her mouthful to the older succubus, "Although... for future reference, I totally wouldn't mind being whisked away in a mansion full of nekkid manslaves as long as you don't go psycho bitch on us."

"As much as this trip down memory lane is touching and all that, I'm starving," Tamsin said interrupting. "Where's the booze?"

* * *

Dyson came just after 3 looking grim as he adjusted his dark leather vest. He stood at the entrance of the hallway, not quite entering like he usually did.

Lauren opened the door to his worried face and she knew, "The Light Elders are summoning me." It was not a question.

The shifter nodded slowly. "They want to see you tomorrow morning." He looked sincerely uncomfortable for her sake.

Over-protective Bo was at the door within seconds. "I will be there with her."

"Bo," Dyson tried to reason, "You have no business confronting the elders."

Bo was about to further protest but Lauren's warm hand pressed on her arm. "It'll be fine, Bo."

"Fine?" Bo raged, "Lauren, fine is when they give you a slight slap on the wrist and give you an unpaid leave or fire you and send you on your bastards are probably going to lock you up, or, or worse and... I don't know." Anxiety was written all over face. "I just found you again." Her eyes flickered a cold blue.

"Bo, you're getting worked up, Baby," Lauren reasoned calmy, "We don't know what will happen." She tried to smile but it came off as a grimace.

"Oh, I don't know, Doc," Tamsin piped up as she leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms. "I thought as a dedicated scientist, you'd notice the patterns by now. Humans vs. fae? Not the best results for the humans."

"Not helping," Lauren mumbled through her teeth.

Kenzi protested. "We kicked ass and took names, too, you know." She turned to Dyson,"tell the Elders that Dr. Hotpants ain't going nowhere. Not without us. Not without a fight."

Dyson raised his hands in surrender, "Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just here to get Aife."

The older succubus followed him out the door but not before patting Bo's cheek, "Don't worry, Baby. Light fae don't like to get get their hands _too_ messy." And hugged her daughter good-bye.

Lauren didn't miss the look Aife gave her.

* * *

"Bo," Lauren said seriously, "We have to face the real world, too."

Bo looked away.

"I did so many things I wasn't proud of," Lauren said, wrapping a hand around Bo's arm, "So many people were hurt."

"You didn't know!" Bo reasoned. "That bastard was playing us all."

"It doesn't change what I did," Lauren said. The implications hung heavily between them. "Let me do this, Bo. You might try, but we both know can't always protect me. And, I need to do this. I need to face this for myself."

She didn't mean for it to hurt and Bo knew that, still the succubus unconsciously rubbed her heart as if she was stung by the human's words. Lauren gave her a small grimace and returned it with shaky smile and a tiny nod.

* * *

Kenzi was snuggled up in bed wearing her favorite skulls and hearts pjs as she snacked on chips and read a trashy zombie apocalypse romance novel.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Kenzi jumped and scrambled to put her book under her pillow. "Come in," she yelled and then rolled her eyes.

Only Lauren knocked.

Lauren crept in quietly and stood by Kenzi's bed. The younger girl sat up under her covers, tucking her small feet in.

"Can I sit?" Lauren asked awkwardly, shifting slightly in her oversized sweater. Kenzi shrugged and gestured at the empty space. Lauren blinked quickly a few times, as if surprised by the lack of protest, and eventually sat down.

"What's up?" Kenzi asked, trying to be nonchalant but failing. She was both defensive and intrigued by Lauren's prescence.

"I just wanted to thank you," Lauren said. At Kenzi's confused look, "For standing up for me a while ago." She gestured vaguely, her hand landing lamely on the sheets.

Kenzi regarded her cautiously through her bags, looking at the doctor like she was from another planet. "Don't mention it." Her eyes shifted everywhere but in Lauren's direction. She was decidedly uncomfortable.

Lauren hesitated to place a hand on Kenzi's knee and awkwardly kept her hands on her lap. "I know we don't get along often but... I don't want you to feel like you're being left behind. Bo loves you."

Kenzi swallowed but said nothing.

"I'm not taking your home away from you," Lauren said softly.

"I know," Kenzi mumbled quietly, picking at the patches on her blanket. Lauren watched as the threads began to loosen and come apart. Kenzi started poking her finger into the small hole she created, making it bigger.

"She'll always need you," Lauren murmured. "You are her home." Lauren smiled wryly and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm just a squatter."

"She _is_ partial to hobos, but you're cleaner than most," Kenzi shrugged, playing along. "Not having an icky beard is a plus." She looked up and met Lauren's eyes. She gave her another shrug and a small, sideways quirk of the lip.

They looked at each other.

"Good night," Lauren said quietly, getting up from the bed. She reached a hand out to Kenzi, paused, and placed a tender hand on her head, stroking her silky dark hair once before walking to the door.

"Lauren?"

The doctor stopped just as her hand brushed the doorknob. She turned to face Kenzi.

"You're home, too."

Lauren nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

A/N: My (other) favorite Kenzi is when she's a sweetie pie. She tells it how it is but she can be so quietly serious and insightful at times. I'm sorry but this is quickly turning into a LaurenxKenzi friendship fic and it's beyond my control. Blame the muse.


	6. In Vino Veritas

A/N: So I now have three unfinished stories and that's really bugging me (especially because I haven't updated the oldest one in the longest time) so I'll try to figure out how to wrap this up soon.

Just a heads up, I was hankering to write a doccubaby fic when I wrote earlier drafts of this chapter but I ended up writing Charlie.

* * *

"Lauren," Bo choked as soon as she saw the blonde hunched over the kitchen counter. She kissed her desperately, hands roaming everywhere as if to reassure herself that Lauren was back in one piece.

She was then confused when Lauren remained unresponsive. And she was even more shocked when she realized who it was she was holding in her arms.

"Whoa, there," Tamsin replied. "Um. Hi." She blinked and raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"Tamsin," Bo stated in surprise. "Uh." She pulled away awkwardly.

"Don't stop on my account," Kenzi said dryly from the couch without looking away from the device she held in her hands, earphones plugged in. In front of her was a bowl of buttered microwave popcorn that she picked at absently.

"Sorry, uh... about that. I thought you were Lauren," Bo told the Valkyrie.

"No complaints here," Tamsin held her hands up to her sides. "It's not like you can keep up with me if I did reciprocate, Baby Fae."

"Keep telling yourself that, Grandma," Bo deflected. "As if you could."

"Do I need to hose you hoes down?" Kenzi drawled in annoyance.

"Whatever, I'm out," Tamsin declared as she shrugged on a leather jacket and walked out the door. "Don't wait up." She had a man to see about a six pack. "Oh, and, Bo? Don't lose your head."

Bo nodded at the retreating form. Kenzi merely rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing anyway?" Bo asked Kenzi with furrowed brows as she made her way to look over Kenzi's shoulder. "That better not be Lauren's ipad."

"She left it lying about," Kenzi replied, "It's free game."

"How are you even using it? She put a password on that thing," Bo told her.

"Puh-lease," Kenzi scoffed, "I didn't even need to tap into my hacking skills to know that the password is your birthday."

"It is?" Bo said with a silly smile.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. _"Anyway, _she has zero games on here so I download a few but then I got hooked on the online videos she favorited." She showed Bo the video she was watching. It was a chubby Korean baby that couldn't decide if she wanted to sleep or smile at the camera. "Look at that shit, so adorbz."

They both cooed over the video of the sleeping baby and _aw_'ed at another video of the same baby giggling over a white puppy.

"It's almost as bad as your cat video obsession," Kenzi commented idly.

"It's not an obsession," Bo defended.

"No need to deny the love for _le chat_, Bo-Bo," Kenzi quipped, "We know tu quiere Taco Bell.'"

"Give me that," Bo sighed, snatching the ipad from the younger girl's hands.

"Hey!" Kenzi protested, "There's 160 videos up on that channel and I've only gotten to 42!"

"Lauren wouldn't appreciate you going through her private things," Bo reasoned, locking the device.

"Duh, she already has you to do that," Kenzi retorted.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"By the way," Kenzi grabbed the device again and opened up an application, "I really dig this house. Check it." She showed the pictures to Bo and some of Lauren's OCD notes about the place. In bold and several underlines, the doctor wrote "NEUTRAL GROUNDS." It looked very homey though and Kenzi noted that it didn't look like it was in an uppity neighborhood. She was already planning the parties they could have.

Bo looked at the pictures carefully as she thought of how they were all going to live there. It gave her warm feelings and not necessarily the sexy kind... Although, she was already way ahead in planning on the many ways she and Lauren could christen the new house wherever it is that they settle on.

"You should probably listen to the warning bells," Kenzi cautioned as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl. She fed herself a few pieces at a time.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked, putting the ipad aside as she dug into the bowl as well.

"She totes wants your babies," Kenzi said with a mouthful of half chewed popcorn, lips shiny with butter. "Her biological clock is practically _screaming_ for you to succubang her ovaries into submission."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bo protested weakly and avoided meeting Kenzi's eyes.

Kenzi stared at her, "Dude, tell me she hasn't already picked baby names with you."

"Uh..." Technically, Lauren didn't pick names _with_ her but...

Kenzi laughed, "I thought only guys had this problem. Man, you are so screwed."

Bo shrugged and sagged on the couch, "I'll have as many babies as she wants just as long as I see her walk through that door again."

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Dyson," Lauren murmured tiredly.

"Do you need...?"

"No, no... I'll be fine, " Lauren replied with a near whisper as she gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. She wiped she shaking, sweaty palms on the pockets of her jeans and walked towards the dilapidated building. It felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders when she crossed the threshold, her body immediately shutting down as soon as she entered the sanctuary that Bo calls home.

Her knees buckled, "Bo..."

"Lauren," immediately, the succubus was at her side, carrying her to the couch.

"Kenzi, can you please get some wat-" Bo had a cold glass thrust in front of her.

"Way ahead of you," Kenzi replied.

"Thank you, Kenzi," Lauren said gratefully as Bo held the glass for her to sip. "Bo, I..."

"Shh," Bo stroked her hair with unhurried tenderness, "You're safe. You're safe. Rest now." She maneuvered Lauren's long legs over the couch and adjusted the pillows so that the doctor could lie down properly with her head on Bo's lap. Bo's fingers in her hair soothed the tension and restless anxiety in her body and soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes slowly and greeted by a haloed figure.

Blinking again, she realized that it was Tamsin sitting by her bedside.

"Hey, Doc," Tamsin looked decidedly out of her element, "How are you?"

Lauren sat up and looked at the Valkyrie strangely. "I'm fine."

"You gave Bo the scare," Tamsin said awkwardly.

"Where is she?" Lauren prompted as she tried to get up.

"Relax," Tamsin said, and non-too-gently dragged her back on the bed. "She's on the couch. We uh... kind of shot her with a..." she mumbled under her breath as she fumbled with her phone.

"With a what?" Lauren asked, brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance.

"We shot her in the ass with horse tranquilizers," Kenzi said, coming through the door.

"You what!?" Lauren's eyes and mouth widened in surprise.

"It was either that or let her hunt down all the elders," Tamsin shrugged with begrudging honestly. "What? We couldn't run the risk of her actually _succeeding_."

Kenzi nodded in sound agreement.

* * *

"Bo, honey," the doctor whispered kisses on her cheek.

"Lauren?" Bo mumbled groggily.

"I'm here, babe," Lauren said, stroking Bo's cheek and tucked Bo into her arms.

"My ass hurts," Bo replied, rubbing her backside, "And I feel like I got hit by a mac truck."

Lauren chuckled, "I had nothing to do with it. I give great needle remember?"

"Kenzi," Bo growled but wasn't really mad.

"What?" Kenzi whined, "It's my job to keep you in line."She shrugged innocently, "Besides, it was Tamsin who had the tranq gun." She sounded disappointed at that.

"Traitor," Tamsin hissed under her breath. They both sat on the opposite arms of the couch.

Lauren rolled her eyes and snuggled Bo. They shared a kiss and Bo lovingly took some chi from Lauren before siphoning it back, making Lauren shiver from the warm tingles it gave her body.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, finally opening her eyes to stare into Lauren's which were fading from gold to brown.

Lauren sighed, "I was just a little tired."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, Bo, they just asked a lot of questions," Lauren soothed. She left out the parts where invasive fae powers were used in the interrogation process.

"I'm going to kick their asses as soon as mine stops hurting," Bo promised.

"No," Lauren said, "Promise me you'll leave the fae elders alone. What is done is done."

"But-" Bo grasped her fingers.

"Bo..." Lauren warned.

Bo sighed grumpily. "Fine."

Kenzi was making whipping noises in the background. Bo, Lauren, and Tamsin all rolled their eyes but it was obvious that the succubus was blushing a little.

Lauren took a breath, "They have granted me a modicum of freedom for my compliance to their demands after some negotiations."

"What does that even mean?" Kenzi asked, making Lauren turn to glance at her.

"Some of the more liberal elders want to allow me to pursue Taft's research," Lauren explained much to Bo and Tamsin's horror and to Kenzi's fascination. "However, some of the more conservative elders are also afraid of the possible implications of pursuing such a study." She licked her lips, "Either way, both Light and Dark have decided to keep an eye on me."

"They can't do that!" Bo said, about to reach for Kenzi's Geraldine on the coffee table.

"Bo, calm down," Lauren said, rubbing her arm. "Let me finish." Looking at each of them and suddenly feeling shy, she murmured, "For the sake of everyone's interests, I'm protected by both Light and Dark."

"What?"

Kenzi sat on the couch fully, "Dude, you're not saying...?"

Lauren nodded, "I work for both sides now, with some pre-approvals for certain cases from the elders. I guess you can say... I-in a manner of speaking of course... that," She breathed, "... that I'm free." She smiled tentatively, waiting for their reactions.

Bo's response was to hug her to death.

"Ow, ow," Lauren winced but chuckled, "Bo, babe, I can't breathe."

"S-sorry," Bo replied but nothing could keep the smile from her face.

* * *

"A toast," Bo held up her wine glass, "To Lauren, for being recognized as the devastatingly brilliant, gorgeous doctor that she is."

"Cheers to that," Kenzi replied, taking a huge gulp of her wine.

"Congratulations," Tamsin said, also drinking quickly. She did covertly offer Lauren a wink.

Lauren was still a little flustered and flattered by the whole thing but murmured a quiet "Thank you" before taking a sip of her glass, playing footsie with Bo under the table.

"All's well that ends well," Kenzi sighed, licking her lips, "And you didn't even get mad that Bo made out with Tamsin today."

Lauren's eyes narrowed.

"Hehe. Oopsie." Kenzi tried awkwardly tried to shrink from the glares at the table. "That was oversharing, wasn't it?" She hid behind her wine glass and gulped.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I would like to thank especially Yerin Park and Maru the Cat for allowing me to waste hours on youtube.


End file.
